Harry Potter and the Boner That Wouldn't Go Down
by ShhItsASecret
Summary: Harry Potter is a naughty boy... a very naughty boy indeed. Mostly Harry/McGonagall, but lots of Harry/tons of other female characters as well.
1. Daydreams

Disclaimer: Nope, don't own anything.  
  
Cheesey music played as Harry Potter, the boy-who-lived lay sprawled lazily across the bed, as his transfiguration professor walked seductively toward him.  
  
"Grr." he growled softly.  
  
"Mr. Potter, I believe we have some matters to discuss, concerning your grade." Professor McGonagall cooed, letting her hair down and tossing it around her.  
  
It was Harry's 6th year, and Harry was having some trouble passing his classes. Luckily, Professor McGonagall was only too happy to help.  
  
"You've been a very. very. naughty boy" she purred. Running her fingers through her hair, she stared at him through lowered lashes.  
  
Harry groaned in pleasure. The professor, had straddled him, and was looking at him, their faces inches apart. Harry kissed her ear softly, he licked the sensitive part behind it as his hands roamed along her body. A pretty, revealing nightgown had replaced the professor's usual frumpy robes. She gasped in pleasure as she felt Harry's hardness against her. She got up quickly to pull off his boxers, he lifted her nightgown above her head. Kissing and massaging her breasts, he slowly slid into her, she groaned.  
  
"MR. POTTER!! Please pay attention or I will HAVE to deduct points from your house!!" A very angry professor yelled.  
  
"Oh not now baby, you're killing the mood" he mumbled. His classmates around him snickered  
  
"What was that Mr. Potter?!?!"  
  
"I said 'yes ma'am' " Yes ma'am indeed. Harry thought to himself.  
  
A/N: Hehe, more chapters to come, and who knows, maybe Harry will do McGonagall. 


	2. CrotchStuffing

A/N: Well, for my very few reviewers out here, finally, the next installment of... "Harry Potter and the Boner That Wouldn't Go Down"  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own any characters..  
  
*****~~~~~~~~******~~~~~~~~~~*********~~~~~~~~~*********~~~~~~~~~*********~~ ~~~~~~~~~*************~~~~~~~~*******  
  
Outside of the transfiguration class...  
  
The trio was exiting, when Ron spun around suddenly  
  
"Oi! Harry! Do you have my Divination homework??"  
  
"Oh yeah.. it's right here..." Hermione tsk tsked, she still wasn't comfortable with the fact that the boys shared homework, as Harry casually opened his robes to dig into his pockets  
  
"WOW HARRY!! Tell me that's a wand in your pants!!!!" Ron exclaimed  
  
Harry grinned, and turned the slightest shade of pink, while Ron stooped, hands clasped on his knees, and pushed his face close to Harry's bulge to get a closer look. Harry noticed Hermione looking at his manhood, then glancing away quickly blushing furiously, this had Harry intrigued.  
  
"What's the matter Hermione?" Harry teased gently, thrusting his pelvic area ever so slightly towards her. "Don't like what you see?"  
  
"...err it's very nice Harry I guess... but I uh, have to go.." Hermione spun around quickly, presumably rushing towards arithmacy class.  
  
"Wow Harry, did ja see the look on Hermione's face? Almost like she was afraid it was gonna jump out and bite her, and I don't blame her, why with a wanker that size.. I'm sure you could take an eye out!" Ron exclaimed, still amazed at the size of Harry's member. Harry just smirked smugly as they walked on to Divination class, which Harry was more than happy to do since he also wanted to bang Professor Trelawney, actually, Harry wanted to bang just about every female in the school, and even a few males!  
  
Harry spent the majority of class time staring at the professor's sagging breasts. Harry was into old women as well. Harry was into everything, he had hit puberty, and his hormones were ruthless. However, much to Harry's dismay, his more than sometimes obvious flirting had gotten him nowhere, not even with Trelawney. He had coyly winked at her, as she walked by asking to inspect his crystal ball "You can inspect my 'crystal ball' any day Professor" he had drawled, and nothing! Harry didn't understand it!! He was the boy-who-lived, he should be banging like 30 girls a night, but here he was having problems sleeping with a woman who was 24 years his senior.  
  
Harry sighed as he trudged back up to his dorms, he was tired, after one good session of stroking the salami he would take a nap before quidditch practice. He quickly stripped off his pants, tossed out the tissue that was stuffing his bulge and collapsed on his bed. He pulled out his lucky silver unicorn-haired masturbation glove and set to work.  
  
He was just about to reach his "peak" letting out loud groans when none other than Neville Longbottom rushed into the room.  
  
"Harry! I was wondering if i could borrow your -- " Neville stopped as he saw what Harry was doing.  
  
"..Yes Neville?" Harry purred.  
  
Neville looked up and down the lanky, messy-haired boy, blushing furiously, he started to fidget. Harry couldn't tell whether it was disgust, longing, or just pure embarassment. Neville opened his mouth to speak...  
  
A/N: Well.. it's sort of a cliffhanger.. will Neville join in? Is Neville one of the boys Harry wants to "bang"? Or will Neville just run out of the room and inform the whole school? Tune in next time! ...and no I do not hate Harry Potter or wish he was gay, it's just funner this way. 


End file.
